<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Alfarero by Its_kathstyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418323">El Alfarero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle'>Its_kathstyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella es solo una más de sus piezas.<br/>¿Qué le pasaría cuando al chocar en el piso rompiera el barro que la une? ¿Qué habría en su interior?<br/>Una pieza más, un títere, y sus cuerdas son maniobradas por ése creador que no le ha ofrecido la importancia que merece. Es para él nada, tan solo algo que ha complacido su necesidad de poder, de  sentirse superior y omnipotente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto no es un fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus duras manos moldean el barro, creando una más de aquellas obras que a sus extremidades hacen resecar, doler, formar callos. Y no le ha dado un nombre, para el alfarero es solo una más de sus piezas.<br/>
Pero resultó ser hermosa, la más divina composición de su creador, poderosa, blanda, de fino tacto y su perfección causa la envidia de éste. Ella es su títere y el hombre sobre los hombres le ha dado una vida, sin alma, sin espíritu, preguntándose cada vez hasta cuándo vivirá, cuál será ese momento en que sus piezas viejas se fracturen y se desplome contra el suelo exhalando el último aliento de su vida. ¿Qué le pasaría a la pieza cuando al chocar en el piso rompiera el barro que la une? ¿Qué habría dentro de ella?<br/>
Una pieza más, un títere, y sus cuerdas han sido maniobradas por alguien que no le ha ofrecido importancia alguna. Es para él nada, aún menos que una simple esclava, ese algo que ha complacido su necesidad de sentirse superior, omnipotente y ha obtenido la admiración y alabanzas de tantos infelices gracias a ella. Por qué aplaudirle, por qué alabarle, por qué besar sus pies, acaso nadie cree ser capaz de igualarle, de superarle y crear algo todavía más perfecto, una pieza que no se reseque, que no se fracture, un algo con un trozo de alma que le de un valor.<br/>
Es imposible para los hombres. Quieren ser Dios, pero están muy lejos de serlo, y a la vez, usar la muerte es uno de los más fáciles actos; pero no el alma, no el espíritu.<br/>
Sin embargo le ha dado una vida y eso es suficiente, es todo lo que necesita para notar que algo falla, que en su figura perfecta hay algo que está mal y que en este mundo de errores puede existir algo divino, intenso e increíble. Solo debe descubrirse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Quedará para siempre sintiéndose tan solo una pieza más? ¿Estará satisfecha de nunca escuchar su nombre? <br/>No es lo que cualquiera desearía.<br/>«Quiero un nombre, no uno simple, no cualquiera, un nombre que signifique grandeza, y sea pronunciado con alabanzas por todos los hombres del mundo, que las criaturas sientan respeto y admiración, y aún después de abandonar ésta vida, continúe mi nombre siendo pronunciado por miles durante la eternidad» <br/>Ya parece que se escucha esa frase en la mente del mundo, tantas veces cada segundo.<br/>Cualquiera de las creaciones del alfarero desea superioridad, el hombre sobre los hombres se ha sentido superior, ha creído ser omnipotente, ha exigido ser adorado por las obras más simples, y mientras observa la grandeza de las piezas buenas, siente temor y se agigantan sus deseos por verla destruirse. Igual a aquella leyenda que nos ha relatado cómo Cronos asesina a sus propios hijos, tragándolos, debido al miedo que en él nace por pensar que aquellos puedan superar su poder.<br/>Las piezas son la creación de sus manos ásperas, el producto de pensamientos, deseos y decisiones, entonces debería pensarse que aquellos que no desean nada, no se exigen nada, son productos fallidos.<br/>¿Querrá ser ésta tan solo un fallo más del alfarero? ¿Ser una paja más en el heno? ¿Por qué no ser la manzana podrida entre miles de frutas sanas? ¿Ser el mal entre tanto bien, o el bien entre tanto mal?<br/>Después de todo, sería la pieza distinta, el producto único, ése que haría recordar su nombre en la memoria del universo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Será capaz de mantener activo el avance en su vida? </p><p>Al final todo está en quererlo, pero no parece tan sencillo. <br/>¿Será capaz de seguir sus ideales, sin que importe lo común o extraño de la meta? No deberá detener sus pasos y menos retroceder, nunca olvidará el pasado e intentará sacar el mejor provecho de éste ¡Será el mejor maestro! <br/>Observará sus errores y serán definidos como experiencias, lecciones que le ayudarán a mejorar y perfeccionarse cada día.<br/>¿Podrá dar la espalda a la negatividad del mundo y no permitir a nadie pensar que ella no puede? <br/>Deberá creerse la mejor y se sentirá suprema, tendrá seguridad en su poder y su voluntad al máximo será esforzada hasta alcanzar lo que desee. <br/>Y el mundo se convencerá de que ella todo puede, no estará girando alrededor del universo, el universo girará a su alrededor. <br/>Robará de éste lo que quiera y será una especie en éste mundo, distinta de las demás</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Egocentrismo? ¿Narcisismo? Que dejen los hombres del mundo su estupidez e ignorancia, que se olviden del asqueroso conformismo, que busquen no ser más una pieza fallida.<br/>Porque en el momento en que decida avanzar, tendrá a cientos de perdedores tras ella, intentando hacerla caer, metiendo en su cerebro la idea de inutilidad. Las personas no quieren ser superadas, los mediocres desean que los otros también lo sean. <br/>Que no permita ella ser influenciada por ésta sociedad deprimente, que no se arruine con la idea de igualdad sin buscar ser superior a los otros.<br/>No permita ella en su cabeza colarse pensamientos de debilidad.<br/>«Éste es mi palacio, mi mente es el fuerte, lo que me hace superior, aquello que me hace creer, me mantiene firme, no da permiso a retrocesos, mi mente es divina, es poderosa, es omnipotente y yo la controlo» <br/>Que repita un mantra similar cada una de sus mañanas, para que en esos días en que su corazón quiera flaquear, exista algo dentro que le proporcione fuerza y voluntad. <br/>Ella es su fuerza ¿Por qué negaría el alfarero que finalmente no ha fallado? Ella es la diosa, es la omnipotencia, es la sabiduría, el poder, la divinidad y la omnipresencia. Ella es todo eso que quiera ser, si tan solo decidiera serlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Levanta mujer el rostro y que los hombres descubran la grandeza que radica en ti» </p><p>Que descubra la divinidad de su ser, y caiga en cuenta del poder en su interior. Se de cuenta ella, que no es más una simple criatura en éste mundo, sino la mejor creación de su dios.<br/>Crea la hermosa obra que su voluntad logrará superar el destino que le ha sido asignado. <br/>Y qué si se ha utilizado en ella el mismo molde que llevan los fracasados, y qué si solo es barro que vive. Que se olvide de mezclarse en un conjunto de ignorantes sin miras de superación, abra ella su mente y deje colarse en ésta los más ricos ideales y pensamientos puramente positivos. </p><p>«¿Has dejado mujer tu conformismo e iniciado a crecer, te has dado cuenta ya de lo poderosa que eres?» </p><p>El mundo huele ya tu perfección, pieza vencedora, sienten los hombres el aroma de tu omnipotencia, regocijados están de tu transformación.<br/>Bienaventurada la obra que ose desafiar a su creador, porque será inmortal, aún muriendo, seguirá viva por generaciones, y cientos de voces pronunciaran su nombre y sabrán que detrás de ésa unión de letras estaba una gran composición.</p><p>«Has sido libre, mujer, de las sogas que ataban tu mente, liberada del cuerpo vago con el que te hicieron andar, y tu metamorfosis fue divinidad pura, no eres más, una obra igual a las demás»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>